Caelnor
Caelnor was a Toa of Stone who later became a criminal. His current whereabouts are unknown. History Like most Matoran, Caelnor was created on Spherus Magna, where he helped to construct the Matoran Universe. Afterwards, he was placed in a town in the western chain of the Southern Islands. This town had a long-lasting feud with a neighboring town, so Caelnor was often called to arms to assist in battles against the Matoran in the other village. It was here that Caelnor gained most of his combat experience. Soon after the Great Disruption, Makuta Bitil, who had recently been chosen as the Makuta of the western Southern Islands, decided that it was about time that he asserted his dominance over the Matoran he oversaw. As such, during a skirmish between the two villages, Bitil sent a platoon of Rahkshi into the fray, slaughtering most of the Matoran. Caelnor was one of the few Matoran to survive this massacre, and afterwards, he began to see Makuta less as benevolent protectors, as he had before, and more as dangers that needed to be destroyed. Caelnor later took on the life of a nomad, traveling around the universe, honing his skills. Eventually, he came across the city of Runas Nui on the Northern Continent, and settled down there. Hoping to earn a living, Caelnor applied for a job in the mines. Given his strong and able physique, the Po-Matoran was able to excel at this job. However, at one point, a section of the mines began to cave in. While Caelnor was among the Matoran to escape, he noticed that several others had been left behind, and were still trapped in the mines. Risking life and limb, he rushed back into the mines among the falling rubble and debris to save the trapped Matoran, and was able to successfully lead them to safety with no casualties. For his bravery, Caelnor received several awards. When a traveling Toa of Iron named Epherin arrived in Runas Nui, he soon heard tell of Caelnor's exploit. Thus, he personally delivered a Toa Stone to the Po-Matoran, and instructed him to travel to a temple west of the city. Caelnor followed his instructions, and met several other Matoran, an Onu-Matoran named Arum among them, all of whom had also been given Toa Stones. Placing their Stones into slots in the temple's Suva, the Matoran were coated with energy, transforming them into Toa. Life as a Toa Upon becoming a Toa of Stone, Caelnor left Runas Nui to travel around with his Toa Team, righting wrongs and defending small villages wherever they could. Around this time, Caelnor developed a close bond with Toa Arum. The two would often train together, participating in sparring matches which, due to his superior fighting experience, Caelnor would usually win. However, his time with his Toa Team met an unfortunate end during a mission on the Southern Continent. When a village was attacked by Skakdi raiders, the Toa fought them off, though not before the team's leader and deputy were killed in the ensuing battle. Without the leaders to guide them, infighting tore the team apart. As a result, the team split apart, and Arum and Caelnor went their separate ways. In the years that followed, Caelnor met a Toa of Magnetism during his travels, and the two grew to be great friends. However, when the Brotherhood of Makuta's purge of Toa of Iron and Magnetism began, the Toa of Stone was helpless to protect his friend from being hunted down and murdered by a group of Rahkshi. Furious at his friend's death, Caelnor's previous hatred of Makuta was only augmented, and he began scheming to kill every single Makuta once and for all. Events of Stone Dead Hoping to receive finances for his little project, Caelnor looked back to Runas Nui and its lucrative mines. He returned to the city in secret, and forced Epherin, who was now a Turaga, to pay him regularly, or else he would kill the Matoran of the city. Although this tactic worked well initially, the weather soon became dry, and hot. As such, Epherin allowed the workers in the mines a vacation until the weather got cooler. Because of this, he was unable to pay the Toa, and as a result, Caelnor began to kill one Matoran every day, using his powers over stone to shoot fragments of rock into the Matorans' heads. However, a few days after Caelnor's first kill, Arum was called to the city by Runas Nui's Police Department to investigate the murders. While he did not figure out the identity of the killer on his own, Arum was able to quickly deduce that a rogue Toa of Stone was the culprit. As the Toa of Earth set out to question Turaga Epherin, Caelnor shadowed him, using his Kanohi Huna to remain unseen. Upon finding Epherin, Arum questioned him about the recent murders. Though the Turaga of Iron claimed to have no involvement whatsoever, Arum was quickly able to tell that he was lying. Suddenly, Caelnor deactivated his Kanohi Huna, allowing himself to be seen. Shocked by the new development, Arum was unable to react before the Toa of Stone knocked him out. Arum later awakened in a cave, tied to a chair. Caelnor soon explained his plan to him, offering Arum a place in his scheme, which he refused. When the Toa of Stone attempted to execute him, Arum quickly used his powers to create a small tremor, which destroyed the light fixtures. He then shifted his chair so that Caelnor's blade sliced the ropes binding him. The two Toa engaged in a brief skirmish, which Caelnor would have won, if not for the fact that Arum was able to create a large earthquake, bringing the ceiling of the cave down. Although it is unlikely that the renegade Toa survived this, Arum later noted that someone as crafty as Caelnor would have been able to find a way to escape. This is made even more likely because of Caelnor's previous knowledge of the mining tunnels. Traits and abilities Caelnor lacked the amiability of most other Po-Matoran, and was instead more aloof, and distant. He didn't make very many friends, but the friends he did make, he often grew very close with. He was, however, somewhat arrogant and stubborn, which, among other things, led to his belief that his view of the world is the only right way. Once Caelnor had a goal in mind, there was nothing anyone could do to stop him from trying to reach it. He almost seemed to have a habit of taking huge risks, sometimes putting his own life on the line, to help people in need. He also seemed to have a flair for drama, as, whether this was intentional or not, when he saved someone in this way, it would usually be at the last minute. But one of the most notable facts about his personality is how extremely vengeful he was. Those who wronged him would quickly learn not to do so again. Indeed, Caelnor was very quick to hold a grudge, and this is why, after the death of his friend during the purge, Caelnor resolved to kill every single Makuta once and for all. In addition, from his time battling in the Southern Islands, Caelnor became an excellent fighter. After a few more years of training himself, his skill became almost unparalleled, and after becoming a Toa, he only improved. As a Matoran, Caelnor had powers over the element of Stone, although said powers were mostly inaccessible. Upon becoming a Toa, he gained control over his element, and became able to control, manipulate, and absorb Stone. Tools and Equipment As a Matoran, Caelnor wore a powerless Kanohi Huna. Upon his transformation into a Toa, this mask became a Great Huna, which allowed him to become completely invisible, though he would still cast a shadow. Although this mask was in the shape of a Noble Huna, it was, in fact, a fully functioning Southern Islands variant of the Kanohi. As a Matoran, Caelnor often used a generic Combat Staff in battle. Upon becoming a Toa, Caelnor wielded a Landslide Katana, through which he could channel his elemental stone powers. Caelnor was known to be extremely proficient with this weapon. Appearances *Stone Dead